


Little Protector

by panna_acida



Series: Cap-Iron Man Tiny Bang [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 07:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15480558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_acida/pseuds/panna_acida
Summary: “J, please take all the photo, all of them.” Tony said, with a little smile playing on his lips.





	Little Protector

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cap IM Tiny RB Round 4: ARMOUR](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467802) by [cap_ironman_community_mod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap_ironman_community_mod/pseuds/cap_ironman_community_mod). 



Tony really didn’t know what to do, because what was happening in that moment was beyond his imagination.

“J, please take all the photo, all of them.” Tony said, with a little smile playing on his lips. Clutching on his chest a little Steve, while a big one, _HIS_ big one, was clutching on his shirt for dear life, like he was going to disappear and leave him there, alone. “Steve” Tony mouthed looking at his blond one, and shaking his head.

“ _Already doing Sir_.” Jarvis voice came from his earpiece, like a fresh breeze.

“You are the best J.” Tony whispered, turning just in time to watch little Steve pushing his Steve away from him with so much passion and rage, all coming from a body so little and fragile.

“DON’T TOUCH HIM!” Little Steve voice echoed in the empty living room.

“Ok, guys, now stop” Tony said, looking between the big and the little Steve, raising a eyebrow.

“He is mean, and make you cry, i saw him.” Little Steve mumbled, going to hug Tony now with both hand, and putting all of his little to no strength in such tender gesture.

“Maybe,” Tony said answering the little one, going to balance the boy in his arm. “But you doing this” Continued pointing at the chaos on the floor, where crayon and paper where scattered around. “are not any better.”

“Sorry.” LIttle Steve mumbled, with his face pressed now on Tony’s neck.

“It’s ok Steve, i will find a way to take you back home, where you belong.” Tony ended, going to leave a light kiss on top of the boy head.

“I’m already home.” The little one whispered, before falling asleep in his arms exhausted, hands going lax, and breath slowing.

“Oh Steve.” Tony murmured, looking at his Steve. “Come here.” Tony said, trying to balance the little weight in his arms. “I love you too.” Ended going to kiss his Steve, before turning around and moving toward his room so to put the little one finally to sleep.

He had work to do.


End file.
